


Be Careful, Jim

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Picture of my wild turtle, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Romance, Turtle Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is a turtle, his mother worries about him. He is always off wandering.</p><p>Yep, that is me with a wild turtle..named him Jim...he would cross the road and meet his other friend turtle on the river...they would sit on a log and chat....Seriously...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful, Jim

Where have you been, Jim?  
  
Where did you go?  
  
Oh, I know. It's to be with him.  
  
Well, next time do let me know.  
  
There are dangers out there.  
  
You know you shuffle, so slow.  
  
You know moms they just care.  
  
Jim, love is grand.  
  
Being alone is hard to bear.  
  
Invite him over, I understand.  
  
Darling, you are such a dear.

Chapter End Notes:


End file.
